Geophysical surveying (e.g., seismic, electromagnetic) is a technique where two- or three-dimensional “pictures” of the state of an underground formation are taken. Geophysical surveying takes place not only on land, but also in marine environments (e.g., oceans, large lakes). Marine geophysical surveying systems frequently use a plurality of sensor streamers (long cables), which contain one or more sensors to detect energy emitted by one or more sources and subjected to interaction with underground formations below the water bottom. Deployment of sensor streamers and sources often utilizes additional equipment, such as paravanes, lead cables, lateral or depth control devices, and buoys to properly align and maintain the sensor streamers and sources.
Sensor streamers such as those employed in marine geophysical surveying may be more than 10 kilometers in length. A plurality of such sensor streamers that are spaced apart may be towed in a body of water behind a vessel. During the operation, it may be advantageous to know and maintain the position of the sensor streamers in the body of water to improve data quality. Entanglement of the streamers may be avoidable when the position of sensor streamers in the body of water is known and maintained.